A vehicle with an internal combustion engine includes a main cooling system which includes a radiator fan and a radiator. Such a vehicle may also include an auxiliary cooling unit, such as a hot oil cooler (HOC) which may be mounted externally with respect to the main cooling system. The air which flows through HOC may be driven by two small electric motor-driven auxiliary fans, while the radiator fan may be a single large engine-driven fan. It would be desirable to prevent interaction between the auxiliary fans and main radiator fan, in order to improve or maximize the efficiency of the auxiliary fans. It would also be desirable to have the auxiliary fans and main radiator fan draw air from different directions, so that any blockage that reduces air flow to one of the fans, does not reduce air flow to the other fans.